Caffeinated Valentine
by Ningannel
Summary: One-shot. When you live in a small town, things tend to fall into routines. Today, however, things change, and it isn't a bad thing. Brewster/OC


A/N: Yeah yeah, I know, it's not my normal stories. Shut up. It's Valentine's Day, my laptop is updating, and I've been playing the shit out of Animal Crossing: City Folk for weeks now.

Caffeinated Valentines

When you live in a small town, you find yourself and your neighbors falling into daily routines. You know when they wake up in the morning, what tea or coffee they all drink while reading their morning mail, and who will be the first dressed and outside for the day. For Brewster, he knew exactly when his favorite human would come quietly down the stairs of his café, he could see the smile on her face without turning from his espresso machine, and knew exactly what chair she would sit in before she did.

This morning was no different. Brewster had just finished brewing the coffee beans and was polishing her favorite peach colored cup when he heard her quietly open the museum doors, her small feet tapping softly on the marble; he smiled, recognizing the sound of her favorite lilac flats as they echoed down to him. When he heard her descend the stairs he pulled the milk out of the mini fridge, putting it on the counter just as she hopped off the last stair, her black dress puffing and swirling around her legs that were clad in opaque black tights. Her pale blue hair was curling softly against her cheeks and neck, and it bounced and swayed as she walked to her favorite bar stool, plopping down softly before leaning her elbows onto the counter, resting her round face in her hands.

By this time, the coffee was in her cup, milk being frothed and poured smoothly over the black liquid until it melded into a light brown. Sprinkling on a bit of sugar he didn't bother stirring it in, instead giving her a small spoon along with her cup and saucer, meeting her eyes only briefly before picking up a cup from the sink and working the ceramic with a cloth. He didn't need to watch her stir her sugar into her warm coffee, because he'd done it enough times that he could see it in his own head, and often did even after she was gone for the day, in the middle of the night when he should be sleeping. Brewster knew she stirred it with her right hand, perfect nails resting against the silver spoon and her head resting in her left palm. He could see her gently take the spoon out of the cup and bring it to her lips, cleaning off the sweet liquid behind pink lips before slowly pulling out the spoon and setting it on the lip of the saucer. This is where Brewster's dreams normally woke him in a hot sweat, making him curse his imagination and forcing him to the sink where he splashes his feathers in cold water.

"Brew?" Her soft voice breaks the quiet stillness of the coffee shop, and he almost drops the cup. He looks up into her dark green eyes, and they look a little glassier than normal, although her large black glasses didn't help. "You okay?" Brewster's heard thudded in his chest, and he could feel his feathers puff in embarrassment.

"…Yes, of course. Why?" The clink of her cup meeting her saucer was almost too loud, and he could feel her eyes boring into the side of his head.

"I don't know, you just look…" Her lips pursed briefly, and Brewster had to swallow to keep himself calmed. "Upset?" She sighed, wrapping her hands around her cup. "Sorry, I shouldn't pry. I'm terrible at reading people." Now he felt bad, and set down the cup and rag to brush a wing against the back of her hand.

"No I'm not… upset. I just…" His eyes flicked from her lovely face now riddled with confusion and concern to the drawer next to him. "… I know today's Valentine's day…" he reached down a wing to open the drawer, where a small red box with a white ribbon lay against the wood. "…and I didn't know if you had a valentine…" Taking out the box he set it gently in front of her, watching her small fingers hover over it before gingerly picking it up and unwrapping the bow. He turned away from her, head down and eyes on the tiled floor. "…so I thought… I could ask you to be mine…" She gasped, and he heard the tinkling of the chain that held a silver locket. He could hear the click as she opened it, and could have died when she let out a small sob. Inside was her name, Arsinoe, engraved in cursive letters inside the oval metal, the other was a date, the day she moved into their small town of Pryhill.

"Brew…" Her voice cracked out his name, and he looked up from the floor and locked eyes with her. Tears streamed down her face, the locket clasped tightly in one hand and the other reaching out shakily for him. He brought up a wing to her hand, the other going up to gently wipe away the tears on her face.

"…Do you like it?" Arsinoe nodded still sobbing quietly, her face brushing against his soft feathers.

"I love it."

An hour passed, and the empty café was filled with soft giggles and the occasional _coo_ from behind the counter. Arsinoe sat on the counter, her shoes set nicely on the floor below her between Brewster's feet. Said pigeon was between her legs, nipping gently at her soft skin that peaked out of the neckline of her dress. Occasionally his beak would find the chain of her necklace, and he'd rub against it lovingly. Her small hands were gripping his vest, her black tight clad legs wrapped loosely around his middle and her head resting on his. They didn't notice Blathers walk down the stairs, cast a knowing eye on the pair, and walk back to his post in the entry hall, deciding to detour any neighbors coming for coffee until they were detached from each other.

~End~

Whelp, there you go. A little valentines present for y'all until I can get the two stories updated. I had nothing better to do while my laptop was updating anyway, and since I've been playing Animal Crossing daily, this is what you get.

Love, N.


End file.
